Desineo
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Halloween 2017 - Un soir d'Halloween à la Faculté des Mages, trois élèves, une malédiction. Morale de cette histoire : ne faites jamais confiance aux tutos make-up. Jamais. (VanIkuXion/AU/GRAND DEFI D'HALLOWEEN 2017 sur Geôlier de FR !)


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa.

 **Note :** Bouh ! Horrifique Halloween à tous ! Je poste ce Défi juste à temps dans le cadre du **GRAND DEFI D'HALLOWEEN 2017** proposé par _Laemia_ sur le **_Forum Geôlier de FR_**. J'espère que vous apprécieriez, j'étais un peu déçue du truc à la base mais finalement c'est pas trop mal.

A lire avec l'OST Ghost Children de Coraline pour une bonne ambiance.

 **Les règles du Défi :**

\- Halloween et Métamorphoses

\- Au moins 1000 mots

\- La phrase de début devra être : "Le miroir ne renvoie pas l'effet escompté." (vous pouvez changer le temps de la phrase si vous voulez tant que le reste est respecté)

-La phrase de fin devra être : "Jamais plus."

Voilà ! Je pense avoir respecté ces règles, sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil aux créations des autres participants ~ Ya.

* * *

 **Desineo.**

Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'effet escompté.

Avec horreur, Riku se palpa le visage pour être sûr de son propre reflet, une goutte de sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son dos creux.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Devant lui, le petit carré de glace froid accroché au-dessus de l'évier était pourtant formel : cet œil bleu écarquillé, cette mâchoire, ces cheveux-là étaient bien les siens. Mais en dehors de ça… Le jeune homme aurait eu bien du mal à se reconnaitre.

Avec une lenteur douloureuse, il se retourna vers le petit bruit de cliquetis provenant de la seconde porte des toilettes, juste derrière lui.

─ Oh putain, dis-moi que je rêve.

─ Un problème ? déclara une voix sourde et moqueuse en s'approchant de lui, voix dont le timbre bien connu trahissait une note de surprise momentanée.

Les deux jeunes hommes, face à face, se jaugèrent l'un et l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Vanitas fixa Riku, Riku fixa Vanitas. Le jeu de leurs regards terrifiés vrilla l'espace et l'atmosphère le temps d'un instant, et aucun ne dit mot.

Un silence pesant s'installa progressivement entre eux, aussi éloquent que le plus bavards des silences, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas décide de se précipiter vers un deuxième évier pour s'inspecter lui-même méticuleusement, la gorge nouée.

─ Merde, la vache. Déclara-t-il en grimaçant, le teint jauni.

Riku hocha la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative, avant de pousser un cri d'effroi.

─ Que… !

Sa tête, dans un craquement immonde, venait de se détacher de son cou pour rouler sur le sol, ce qui restait de ses yeux tournoyant rageusement dans ses orbites comme après un manège capricieux. Son corps, lui, inopinément privé de contrôle moteur, tomba raide entre les bras de Vanitas, qui s'empressa de le réceptionner par réflexe avant de le lâcher avec dégoût.

La tête, toujours hurlante, fut arrêtée dans sa course par le pied impalpable d'une petite brune, qui venait de sortir d'un dernier toilette avec un air soucieux.

─ Vanitas ? Riku ?

Vanitas osa à peine secouer le menton en reconnaissant son amie. Dans un élan de bon sens, il pointa successivement du doigt le corps qui gisait sur le carrelage, se vidant progressivement de son sang, et la tête plantée contre le pied de la demoiselle.

─ Ce truc-là, c'est Riku, fini-t-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Xion baissa le regard, incrédule, avant d'observer la chose dont les cheveux cachaient partiellement une expression de confusion et de douleur mêlée. D'un geste, la brunette s'empressa de ramasser ce que Vanitas lui avait désigné comme son petit ami, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Pire, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en pénétrant la froideur de la chair qu'elle venait de traverser. Xion ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite.

─ Van' ? Tu peux m'aider ?

Pas de réponse. Le garçon la regardait sans la voir, perplexe devant la glace, ignorant même les protestations qui émanaient de la tête coincée au sol.

La scène semblait irréelle.

─ Vanitas ?

Xion se mordit les lèvres, posant tour à tour le regard sur ses bras, son ventre, se pinçant même par endroits dans l'espoir de reconnaitre son corps. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas subit autant de transformations que les deux autres. Elle était juste devenue… Spectrale. Ni plus ni moins.

Mais dans ce cas, comment son pied avait-il pu arrêter la tête de Riku si elle ne pouvait même pas le toucher ? Et plus important encore. Avait-elle disparu aux yeux de ses camarades ?

─ Van' ? s'enquit-elle une seconde fois, prise d'un accès de panique. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Comme sorti d'un songe, son vis-à-vis tourna la tête dans sa direction pour acquiescer. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de son sang-froid, le choc passé.

─ Est-ce que tu me vois ?

Nouvel acquiescement. Xion poussa un long soupir saccadé puis ajouta, comme piquée au vif :

─ Alors aides moi avec Riku, au lieu de m'ignorer !

Vanitas haussa les épaules, mais, une fois sortit de sa paralysie léthargique, obtempéra. Ni une, ni deux, la tête de Riku retrouva son corps et, comme par magie, se raccrocha à lui comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis étaient rassemblés en rond dans le local ménager des sanitaires, à l'abri des regards, sorte de conciliabule monstrueux.

Une fois la surprise passée et la tête sur les épaules, ce fut Riku qui commença le débriefing, d'un ton plein de reproches.

─ Merci pour votre aide, les gars.

─ Pas de quoi, répliqua Vanitas, narquois, avant de se prendre un bon coup dans les côtes de la part de Xion. Coup qui n'atteignit malheureusement pas sa cible au grand damne de la susnommée, qui retira son coude de Vanitas avec agacement.

─ Bon, débuta-t-elle pour changer de sujet, il semblerait que l'opération « maquillage magique pour Halloween » ai lamentablement échoué.

─ Sans blague, marmonna Riku, et l'écho amer de sa voix résonna tout contre les murs.

Vanitas ricana.

─ Rappelles nous comment était censé se passer le plan, déjà ?

Xion secoua la tête, désolée.

─ J'étais certaine d'avoir emprunté le bon manuel de cosmétique magique à Larxène, pourtant ! Et j'ai répété mot pour mot la formule que j'avais trouvé sur Internet, ça aurait dû marcher !

─ Internet c'est de la merde, argumenta savamment Vanitas en surveillant la tête de Riku du coin de l'œil, méfiant.

─ Regardes nous. Tu trouves que ça a fonctionné ?

Xion détailla ses amis avec attention, bien forcée de reconnaitre qu'à ce stade, le maquillage imaginé à la base tenait plus de la métamorphose intégrale. Riku, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, s'était transformé en une sorte de créature couturée de toute part, chacune de ses extrémités noircissant à une vitesse extraordinaire, comme s'il eut été victime d'une maladie incurable causant de multiples gangrènes. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient injectés de sang et ses cheveux longs dégringolaient autour de son visage comme un rideau de glace, pétrifié dans un halo de froid qui lui faisait ressembler à un cadavre perdu parmi les vivants, les lèvres bleues, la gorge fendue, cordes vocales apparentes. Par-ci par-là la peau fuyait ses joues et ses muscles saillaient à chaque mouvement, les os grinçant sous les maigres lambeaux de son uniforme scolaire, unis dans la plainte d'être ainsi mis à nu. En plissant les yeux, Xion crû même apercevoir quelques parasites se faufiler dans le dos du jeune homme, attendant patiemment le moment propice pour venir creuser le véritable festin de chair en décomposition qu'il était devenu.

Retenant un haut le cœur, elle reporta rapidement son attention sur Vanitas.

Celui-ci, d'habitude petit et sec, était devenu exagérément grand et malingre. Des bras faméliques pas plus épais qu'une barre d'étain, un crâne creusé, des dents taillées, ses prunelles couleur d'or luisaient dans les cavernes noires de ses orbites à la manière d'un fabuleux trésor, de ceux qu'on avait envie d'irrémédiablement posséder, quitte à lui arracher les globes. Sa chevelure, aussi noire et hirsute qu'à l'ordinaire, dévorait sauvagement sa figure et la position accroupie qu'il avait naturellement adoptée accentuait l'arc de son échine ainsi que la maigreur de son torse osseux. On pouvait sans peine distinguer ses côtes sous l'étoffe déchirée du vieil habit de chimie qu'il portait. Enfin, ses doigts emmêlés s'étaient fondus en dix ongles crochus tandis que ses jambes, pratiquement invisibles, atrophiées, se perdaient dans une épaisse volute de fumée noire à laquelle le noiraud paraissait lié, pour son plus grand désespoir.

Pour finir Xion observa son propre corps, si fin et transparent, si friable, sans éclat ni substance. Cette malédiction touchait tout le monde, elle-même n'y avait pas échappé.

D'une petite voix, elle murmura doucement.

─ Je suis désolée.

Riku et Vanitas se regardèrent en silence, puis leurs yeux se mirent à rire. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de leur amie.

─ On fait tous des erreurs, Xi'.

─ Et puis au moins, compléta Vanitas en se curant le nez à l'aide d'un de ses nouveaux ongles, on a plus besoin de se maquiller maintenant. On fait vraiment flipper.

La brune, reconnaissante, leur rendit un sourire. Ses amis acceptaient peut-être leur état maintenant, mais restait encore à savoir combien de temps la malédiction durerait…

─ Merci, vous deux. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna-t-elle en jetant un ultime regard à la petite pièce. On va pas passer notre soirée d'Halloween dans les chiottes de l'école, quand même ?

Riku fronça les sourcils, peu soucieux de la petite vermine qui était venu lui ramper sur la tempe tandis que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime.

─ Non, il faut qu'on sorte. Mais il faut être prudents. Déjà, nous devons essayer de voir jusqu'où vont les limites de nos corps respectifs, puisque nous n'avons aucune idée du temps effectif de la malédiction, ni même de sa durée globale. Xi', tu te souviens de la formule que tu as prononcée ?

La jeune fille fit « oui » de la tête, puis indiqua d'un geste la porte ouverte des troisièmes toilettes où se trouvait le manuel de cosmétique magique, écorné, gisant mollement sur le couvercle de la cuvette.

─ Oui, mais on ne pourra jamais faire que lire les ingrédients du _masque malicieux_ que je vous avais prescrit avant de venir pour que la formule marche. Je n'ai pas le droit de la répéter à voix haute, sinon, eh bien… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

─ Merde. Même en la chuchotant ?

Vanitas siffla malicieusement dans l'oreille de Riku, railleur.

─ Tu te souviens pas du discours d'Ansem sur la parole performative pendant le cours de maléfices, monsieur-je-viens-jamais-en-CM ? « Qui réalise l'action par l'énonciation. » Si Xion prononce à nouveau la malédiction sans faire gaffe aux conséquences on sera grave dans la merde, mon gars. Mieux vaut éviter ça.

L'étudiant couturé eut un frisson en remarquant que la langue de son ami -bien trop proche de lui- était étrangement coupée en deux, pareille à celle d'un serpent. Il se décala légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

─ Et tu ne peux pas l'écrire, pour qu'on puisse l'avoir sous les yeux ?

La brunette tiqua nerveusement.

─ J'aimerais bien, mais je crois que ma condition ectoplasmique m'empêche de toucher les objets.

─ Mais t'as arrêté la tête braillarde de l'autre tout à l'heure, objecta Vanitas avec une pointe de scepticisme.

Xion soupira. Elle avait réfléchi à la chose depuis le début de leur discussion et le fait lui paraissait désormais relativement évident. Peu cohérent et inexplicable, certes, mais évident.

─ Tout à l'heure… Riku a roulé vers moi et mon pied l'a arrêté, continua-t-elle. Seulement quand j'ai voulu le ramasser, je n'ai pas pu. Ensuite, quand j'ai voulu corriger Vanitas : impossible.

─ Ça c'était la justice divine, _Casper_.

─ Ta gueule.

─ …J'en ai déduit que les choses pouvaient avoir un impact sur moi mais pas l'inverse, puisque je vous traverse et que vous pouvez me toucher.

─ Oh.

Vanitas, redevenu sérieux, se tut une seconde, son front blafard creusé par une ride de concentration. De temps à autre il balançait des coups d'œil discrets en direction de ses camarades, comme s'il cherchait à remarquer quelque chose en eux, un changement, un subtil détail. Puis tout à coup son visage, enflé par l'or fascinant de ses prunelles, s'illumina.

─ C'est ça ! C'est ta faiblesse, Xi' !

Riku et Xion se concertèrent tacitement suite à la déclaration, surpris.

─ Expliques, Van.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel puis s'exécuta aussitôt, un insupportable sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

─ Avec joie. Riku, tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'on devrait essayer de voir jusqu'où vont les limites de nos corps respectifs avec la malédiction. Or Xion vient de faire l'expérience en chair et en−ouais, non en fait−, d'une faille dans le sort qu'elle nous a lancé pour son soi-disant maquillage d'Halloween. Ça veut dire que quelque chose ne marche que dans un sens dans cette foutue malédiction, certes. Mais ça veut aussi dire que ce truc qui ne fonctionne pas doit s'appliquer, logiquement, à chacun de nous.

Il eut un silence où tous se regardèrent, et où l'on entendit plus que le bruit des salives découlant dans les gorges.

L'idée se tenait.

─ Et alors, demanda calmement Riku, comment savoir notre faiblesse ? Xion a découvert la sienne par hasard. Et ça n'annule en rien la malédiction.

Vanitas haussa négligemment ses épaules, qui craquèrent dans un murmure inquiétant.

─ Pour l'instant on cherche pas à l'annuler. On est le 31 octobre, il est bientôt minuit, et il reste tout un tas de gens à l'internat. Halloween sert à se faire peur, non ? On y va et on réfléchit à tout ça en route.

Xion, qui était en train d'essayer de repousser la fumée de Vanitas d'une main tout en traversant curieusement la figure de son copain de l'autre, admit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution dans l'immédiat. Riku soupira.

Cet Halloween improvisé ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

─ En espérant que chacun trouve sa faiblesse avant que cette affaire ne finisse en marmelade d'amphisbène, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Vanitas s'éleva immédiatement, comme traversé d'une énergie nouvelle. Xion fit de même, un léger éclat de malice brillant dans ses yeux blancs.

─ Ben alors, Riku ? On a peur de passer du côté obscur ? le taquina t-elle en l'incitant à prendre sa main.

Le couturé, mal à l'aise, lui rendit un sourire crispé avant d'attraper la paume ouverte. Puis, jouant des muscles tout en essayant de passer outre la sensation glaciale qui lui envahissait le bras au contact de la brune, il se leva.

Vanitas, lui, était déjà sorti.

…

Les couloirs de la Facultés des Mages étaient particulièrement bruyants et animés en ce soir d'Halloween. Les cris préenregistrés dans les interphones intégrés aux casiers des élèves, les décorations farfelues à base de citrouilles volantes et la peinture fluorescente qui faisait irradier les murs comme des batteries nucléaires créaient une parfaite ambiance artificielle de frisson, de jeu et de terreur, et nos trois amis passèrent aisément inaperçus au milieu de la foule.

Riku et Xion, tous deux circonspects, observaient désormais leur ami méditer devant le grand buffet installé au milieu des couloirs, large orgie de pâtisseries, de sucre, de soupes à la courge, de bonbons gluants, de coulis de faux sang et de boissons surprises aux parfums aussi glauques que désaltérants.

C'était bizarre de voir Vanitas prendre ainsi part à la fête, lui qui d'ordinaire se cachait sans cesse derrière son sarcasme pour faire tapisserie. L'idée méritait d'ailleurs plus ample réflexion selon Riku : voilà pourquoi, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un casier, celui-ci s'acharnait depuis tout à l'heure à faire valoir l'étrange comportement de son ami auprès de Xion.

─ Je te dis qu'y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez lui.

─ Je ne vois pas quoi, Riku. Il s'amuse. Tu peux vraiment être rabat-joie, tu sais ?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres en se tournant vers la jeune fantôme, qui tentait vainement de poser sa tête contre son épaule sans se faire remarquer. L'aspect transparent de la jeune femme ne le dérangeait même plus. La brune avait toujours été quelque peu discrète, longtemps effacée, presque invisible lorsque l'on ne cherchait pas véritablement à lui prêter attention.

Attristé par cette remarque mentale, Riku se rapprocha d'elle et enlaça sa taille glacée d'un mouvement maladroit.

─ Je sais. Mais je persiste à croire que trainer comme un vautour autour d'un buffet ne ressemble pas à la notion d'amusement habituelle de Vanitas. On était partis pour effrayer tout le monde à l'internat, tu te souviens ?

Xion eut une petite grimace de frustration en voulant poser sa paume sur celle de son petit ami, dont elle ne pouvait plus faire qu'imaginer la chaleur. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point toucher les choses, les palper dans la recherche d'une sensation particulière aurait pu lui manquer.

─ C'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu faire un détour par ici, le buffet est appétissant. Tu ne vas pas manger, toi ?

Riku se gratta pensivement la nuque, comme si quelque chose le démangeait.

─ Et te laisser toute seule au milieu des loups garous, vampires et autre Frankenstein ?

Xion rit à l'écoute de la remarque. L'argenté sonnait vraiment faux, quand il essayait de noyer le poisson.

─ Toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas la vraie raison, Riku.

Le susnommé rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se renfrogna. Xion lisait toujours en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et, si cela le soulageait parfois, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas cette nuit-là. Ca lui trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines, bien avant le début de la soirée…

─ Le moment est vraiment mal choisi pour lui proposer un ménage à trois, tu ne crois pas ? lâcha-t-il finalement, affligé.

─ Et quoi ? Tu vas attendre que les vacances se terminent et te donner l'excuse de ton DUT de nécromancie pour éviter de lui en parler ? Ca ne sera jamais le bon moment si tu ne le fais pas. Il sait que tu es polyamoureux, il comprendra.

─ Pas sûr. On se cherche souvent lui et moi, mais je ne crois pas que…

─ Que quoi ?

Riku sursauta lorsqu'il vit Vanitas apparaitre soudainement devant lui avec une mine funèbre, une multitude de cupcakes orange embrochés soigneusement au bout des ongles.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

─ Vous en voulez ?

Xion, dépitée, secoua négativement la tête.

─ Non, merci.

Riku se racla la gorge avant de se détacher de la brune. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'odeur désagréable que dégageait son corps ou celle des cupcakes qui lui retournait l'estomac, mais il se sentait… pourrir de l'intérieur.

En fait, il aurait tout donné pour que les yeux dorés de son ami ne se fixent pas sur lui comme ça.

─ Euh, Van' ? commença-t-il en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

─ Ouais ?

─ …On y va ?

Le noiraud englouti tous les gâteaux qu'il avait apportés comme si de rien était. Puis il partit d'un rire suraigu, enthousiaste et criard, un rire que personne ne lui avait jamais entendu avant, sa mâchoire s'élargissant affreusement sous les yeux effarés de ses deux camarades. Quelques personnes leur jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux mais s'en retournèrent vite à leurs occupations, peu soucieuses de l'étudiant qui appuya ensuite, comme une évidence face au silence de ses amis :

─ Vous plaisantez ? Y'a le buffet ici. Je bouge plus de la soirée.

─ Quoi ?

─ Attends Van, tu te fous de nous, c'est ça ?

Riku et Xion se lancèrent un regard alarmé. Vanitas, étincelant, cessa immédiatement de rire et se composa un air tout à fait sérieux, la bouche tordue en un drôle de sourire incurvé.

─ Je crève de faim, les gars. _J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais vous bouffer !_

Riku fit un pas en arrière. Xion prit aussitôt la parole, troublée.

─ C'est pas drôle, Van'. D'habitude tu bouffes moins qu'un moineau. Et tu devrais essayer d'avoir l'air moins convaincu en disant ça.

Vanitas souriait toujours.

─ Je vois pas le problème.

Riku contempla le noiraud d'un peu plus près. Les cris alentours résonnaient à ses oreilles presque aussi fort que le rire de Van', qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir de l'esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui, depuis tout à l'heure. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour en être désormais persuadé. Tout dans sa gestuelle transpirait la frénésie d'une fulgurante avidité : la manière dont il avait avalé chaque bouchée depuis qu'il était là, le tic nerveux dans son cou, ses paroles platement dépourvues d'ironie.

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et enroula ses doigts autour de ses poignets, diminuant drastiquement la distance entre eux.

─ Vanitas, souffla-t-il avec calme. Tu vois pas le problème ?

Son vis-à-vis s'était mis à se gratter le ventre d'un geste compulsif, enfonçant machinalement ses ongles dans les creux de ses côtes. A vrai dire il avait l'impression de fondre comme un sablier depuis qu'il s'était approché du buffet. C'était une sensation assez déplaisante, comme si un gouffre était venu s'ouvrir en lui à la seconde où il s'était mis à manger.

 _Manger_.

Vanitas se rembrunit en prenant conscience de ce vide grandissant qui l'obsédait. Le dévorait, le consumait, l'affamait horriblement depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Pire encore : de cette _faim_ anormale qui le tiraillait, et qui le démangeait comme une plaie qu'on réouvre. Il s'était mis à voir n'importe quoi comme de la bouffe potentielle, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

 _Même tes potes_ , ricana une petite voix logée bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête, à mi-chemin entre la crise de nerfs et le contrôle de ses intestins.

Le noiraud blêmit, devenant plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

─ Y'a carrément un problème, articula-t-il enfin d'une voix blanche.

Riku le lâcha, soulagé. Il ne percevait plus cet horrible éclat de folie chez son ami.

─ Je crois qu'on a trouvé ta faiblesse, Van'.

─ Je crois aussi. C'est… Dégeulasse.

Vanitas resta prostré quelques secondes en fixant le vide, interdit. Xion s'était rapprochée pour lui masser l'épaule, mais elle ne put que reculer en constatant de nouveau son impuissance, blasée.

─ Ca va aller ?

─ Ouais. Ouais. Cool. Venez, on se remet en route. Je reste pas une minute de plus près de ce putain de buffet.

 _En sachant que j'aurais probablement envie de vous saigner comme des lapins au bout d'une heure, histoire de faire de vous un délectable civet. Avec une sauce au poivre et à la citrouille, le civet…_

─ Van' ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Le susnommé sursauta, ailleurs.

─ Hein ? Non, on se casse.

Sur ces mots Vanitas s'éloigna en flottant, la fumée autour de ses membres inférieurs s'épaississant progressivement jusqu'à lécher le bas de ses reins, ses hanches et ses épaules. Ses amis, inquiets, lui emboitèrent le pas, chacun couvant ses pensées tout au fond de son crâne, observant tout deux du coin de l'œil l'abdomen du noiraud prendre une tournure difforme, s'amincir autour des hanches comme si quelque chose avait resserré ses entrailles de l'intérieur, ne laissant plus à voir qu'un petit nœud fait de vide et de peau.

…

Pour accéder à l'internat dont le bâtiment constituait une structure à part entière de la Faculté des Mages, il fallait traverser les jardins corrosifs de Charybde et Scylla.

Ce que l'on nommait jardin s'apparentait en fait à un grand labyrinthe de fleurs, de lacs et de haies d'un vert profond et dont les composants élémentaires étaient à peine recouverts d'une substance transparente, gluante et infiniment corrosive. On y touchait pas sans se voir dégouliner et les muscles et les os, et nombre d'élève de première année se retrouvaient chaque début de semestre à l'infirmerie pour avoir voulu « voir ce que ça faisait », à défaut d'être assez con pour simplement crever.

Cette fine pellicule végétale n'était toutefois nocive qu'une fois la nuit tombée : une spécificité bien commode pour la direction qui n'avait aucune envie de voir trainer ses élèves après le couvre-feu.

La journée, les jardins corrosifs n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un immense parc coloré où l'on pouvait bavarder, réviser et peut-être rencontrer, avec un peu d'attention, toutes les créatures mythologiques existantes habilement miniaturisées par le service spécial de sécurité. Fées, feux follets, basilics, gryphons, manticores… avaient seulement échappées aux vigilances du personnel les monstrueuses Charybde et Scylla, qui scindaient depuis toujours le lieu en une allée noire et profonde comme un miroir d'eau. Les ténèbres y étaient englouties trois fois par jour dans le néant et recrachées le même nombre, faisant bouillonner cette mare infinie à la manière d'un antique gargarisme.

Les soirs de fête on pouvait néanmoins entendre, de l'autre côté de l'allée, à chaque pas fait sur les pierres menant aux dortoirs, les échos retentissants des pleurs de Scylla, s'élevant comme un chant de pardon pour tout le mal causé.

Vanitas était près d'une haie de l'allée en train d'observer un petit elfe venu se poser sur son doigt lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés.

─ Ca fait dix minutes qu'on est là, Van'. Tu veux pas rentrer dans l'internat ?

─ J'sais pas, grogna le jeune homme en observant la créature s'envoler à tire d'aile.

Riku vint se poster à côté de lui, se tordant le cou pour apercevoir Xion qui, de loin, lui faisait de grands signes d'encouragements en repartant vers l'autre bâtiment. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, ferma les yeux, essaya de profiter de la fraicheur que dégageait la nature environnante.

Rien n'y faisait. La présence même de Vanitas l'attirait autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait fort contre ses tempes, son sang tambourinant par à-coups dissonants parmi les bruissements sauvages de la nuit. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir partir en lambeaux d'un instant à l'autre, triste puzzle de chair esclave de ses impulsions sanguines.

─ Ca caille, non ? commença-t-il pour faire taire le silence assourdissant de ses pensées.

Vanitas se retourna, un masque indéchiffrable imprimé sur la face. Les rayons pâles de la lune glissaient sur lui comme absorbés par son expression plate.

─ Riku ?

─ Ouais ?

Silence.

─ Tu crois que les autres vont finir par se rendre compte de la malédiction ?

─ Hein ?

Vanitas pencha la tête en biais, faisant craquer les os de ses cervicales.

─ On a changé depuis le début de la soirée. Me dis pas que tu sens rien, Riku. Ça te fais pas comme un refroidissement dans les bras, derrière les yeux, dans le cœur ?

Riku pinça les lèvres.

─ Tu sens pas qu'on se perd ? continua le noiraud soudainement pris de tics. Comme Ulysse entre Charybde et Scylla. Tu frappes dans le vide, t'es englouti dans le typhon, le maelstrom, l'abime. On a pas encore trouvé ta faiblesse, mais on sait déjà que la farce se retourne contre nous, et que ça va faire qu'empirer.

─ On va trouver une solution, objecta son ami. C'est pas toi qui voulais profiter d'Halloween malgré tout ?

Vanitas se rapprocha, les doigts noués, le visage défiguré par un flot d'émotions soudaines qui détruisirent peu à peu l'image du type assuré que Riku avait toujours connu. Il avait en face de lui un autre Vanitas, un Vanitas radicalement différent, instable.

Vanitas avait peur. Ses pupilles grossissaient, il tremblait. Ses crampes d'estomac le trahissaient dans un gargouillement lancinant, et il paraissait torturé face au manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, comme si le monde s'était mis à se dérober sous ses pieds.

─ C'est plus une priorité, bordel. Je ne m'amuse pas là. J'ai envie de _te déchirer le visage à coups de dents,_ et Xion est en train de disparaitre aux yeux des autres. Et toi, Riku. Tu…

Riku leva le bras pour le faire taire mais se retrouva figé sur place, gelé par une force invisible. L'instant d'après, comme parcouru par un choc électrique, il retrouva l'usage de son membre. La sensation était désagréable, la douleur pas tout à fait absente, mais il l'ignora pour se concentrer sur Vanitas, qu'il attira à lui par l'épaule.

─ Ecoutes, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Arrête de délirer et calmes toi _. C'est pas le doute, c'est la certitude qui rend fou_. Xion est partie vérifier le site Internet sur lequel elle a trouvé la formule. Toi et moi pendant ce temps on va aller faire un tour, et quand elle reviendra on ira terroriser les premières années avec les derniers sorts qu'on a appris en cours d'Héka. Ca te va ?

Vanitas carra la mâchoire en signe de désapprobation mais fini par rendre les armes, plissant le nez avec dédain.

─ Ok. Mais t'approche pas trop, tu schlingues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à errer près d'un grand marais tout au fond des jardins, le seul encore non venimeux, juste derrière la bâtisse. Taciturne, Riku réfléchissait à ce que Vanitas avait dit un peu plus tôt.

«Tu sens pas qu'on se perd ? »

La phrase avait des allures de vieux clichés de films dramatiques, mais il ne pouvait pas lui enlever une part de vérité. Depuis le moment où ils avaient découvert leurs métamorphoses devant le miroir, une part d'inquiétude irrationnelle s'était logée en eux. Un sentiment insidieux qui les avait poussés à chercher une faille dans la malédiction, à établir une logique terre à terre digne d'un commando d'enquête, à observer le moindre changement chez les autres sans s'apercevoir de celui qui venait en eux même.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus Riku se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était décidément pas qu'une question d'apparence, non. Ils changeaient. Pas comme on est censé vieillir jour après jour, dans une lenteur paisible et fatale, mais plutôt comme lorsqu'une maladie vient peu à peu ronger votre être sans s'annoncer, se lovant dans votre cœur et dans votre âme à la manière d'un parasite indétectable, un virus au danger sournois et aux effets latents.

La luminosité avait baissé et on entendait plus que le bruit constant des pas du couturé sur l'herbe lorsque Vanitas prit la parole.

─ Riku ? C'était pas une vieille blague tout à l'heure, quand j'ai parlé de ton odeur.

Ledit Riku fit la moue avant de porter un peu attention à ses mains. Depuis tout à l'heure elles pendaient contre son corps, tapant régulièrement contre ses cuisses avec la lourdeur de la chair molle. Bizarre.

Il se concentra à peine sur ce que marmonna son camarade.

─ J'ai l'impression de marcher à côté d'un cadavre, continua celui-ci. Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu transpires une sorte de fluide depuis un moment déjà. Un truc comme de l'huile humaine, qui te coule dans le dos, dans le cou, qui s'accroche à tes cheveux. C'est clairement dégoûtant. Tu te sens bien ?

─ Hm.

Riku contracta les muscles de ses doigts. Rien ne bougea. Il réessaya, sans succès.

─ Je pense que tu gangrènes. C'est pas normal ces trucs noirs incrustés dans ta chair. Riku ?

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sa vision se brouillait. Sans s'en apercevoir, Riku, finit par s'arrêter. Il se sentait partagé entre la sensation de fondre et celle de geler sur place. Les jambes soudain comme deux blocs de glace, les doigts gourds et la tête dangereusement en train de pencher vers le sol, il essaya d'avertir Vanitas.

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

─ Eh, tu m'écoutes espèce d'abruti ?

Il retenta la manœuvre mais sa langue paraissait avoir doublé de volume, se collant d'instinct en haut de son palais, empêchant l'air de se frayer un passage en direction de ses bronches. Il commençait à suffoquer. Ses cuisses, son ventre, et sa gorge se glaçaient.

Pire, un drôle de liquide brun, à mi-chemin entre le pus, la rouille et la boue, vint s'écouler des coutures de ses extrémités, dégoulinant de ses yeux jusqu'à son nez, puis sur tout son corps comme un grand tobogan.

─ N-N…V-v…

Vanitas vit Riku tomber dans le marais avant de comprendre, trop perturbé par les hurlements de ses propres entrailles. Appréhendant panique et surprise, il fixa une demi-seconde, hagard, les remous de l'eau verte, avant de réaliser.

Des morceaux de Riku étaient en train de crever la surface de l'eau.

 _Oh merde._

Aussitôt, il sauta.

…

─ _Apneleo ! Apneleo !_

Les ongles pressés en croix sur la poitrine de son ami, Vanitas hurlait la formule encore et encore, s'écorchant la voix en crachant. L'eau lui était rentré dans les poumons en même temps que la vase, et impossible d'alerter la sécurité de l'école tant Scylla braillait constamment ses plaintes aux alentours.

─ _Apneleo !_

Le corps de Riku qu'il avait trainé sur la berge sans l'aide de ses jambes, démembré, avait la texture d'une éponge qu'on essore. Il avait été impossible pour le noiraud de récupérer tous ses membres et certains alimentaient fatalement les poissons qu'on entendait glisser dans la tourbe, emportant la chair dans un affreux bruit de succion. Vanitas tentait de les ignorer, évitant au maximum de les imaginer se sustenter alors que lui-même crevait la dalle, fusse aux dépens de son pote à demi-mort.

A demi-mort, ouais. Voilà ce qu'il était. Du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à libérer ses voies respiratoires.

─ Allez !

Une panique sourde s'insinuait en lui à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il ne pouvait appeler personne, où les autres remarqueraient que les métamorphoses de leurs corps n'avaient rien de simples costumes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Riku ici pour aller chercher Xion et demander de l'aide, aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il était seul.

L'eau suintait des pores de la peau de Riku, mouillait son front et son vêtement déchiré, humidifiait ses os et gargouillait dans sa trachée ouverte. Vanitas jura, pétri de sueurs froides, le cœur battant.

─ _Apneleo !_

Il maudit sept fois les vers qui couraient sur son ami comme sur une aire de jeu.

Il maudit sept fois cet Halloween de merde et les idées à la con de Xion en termes de make-up.

Il se maudit sept fois de ne rien pouvoir vomir d'autre qu'un mince filet de bile à la transparence digne d'un soluté.

Et au diable la parole performative, il était hors de question que Riku crève.

Après plusieurs minutes où il se pencha sur lui, les nerfs et ce qui restait de ses muscles tendus à craquer, le couturé convulsa enfin, libérant dans un tressautement morbide un drôle de liquide de sang et d'eau mêlé. Vanitas se redressa, à califourchon, essoufflé : la formule avait fonctionné.

Ne restait plus qu'à expliquer à Riku pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un moignon en guise de bras gauche et une partie du corps entièrement « détachée » ...

─ AAaaah…

Riku tenta de prendre sa tête dans ses mains, sans succès. Il avait la sensation de s'être fait marteler le crâne à coups de pelle et d'avoir successivement gonflé et dégonflé entièrement, comme vidé d'un coup de toute substance corporelle. Ses fringues humides lui collaient à la peau à la manière de vieux pansements usagés et sa chevelure lui rentrait dans les yeux à multiples reprises, mais il se prit tout à coup à apprécier le simple fait de respirer.

Désorienté, il se tourna sur le côté pour vomir tandis que Vanitas lui tapait fort dans le dos.

─ T'as bien failli devenir un mort-vivant, crétin. Lâcha celui-ci en lui ôtant une mèche de cheveux de la bouche.

Riku inspira en arquant la colonne, s'appuyant sur un bras en remarquant son moignon et… La chose putride qu'était devenue son corps, disséminé à ses côtés. Il en resta muet d'horreur.

Vanitas tiqua.

─ Ah. Ouais. On dirait bien que l'eau a accéléré le processus de putréfaction, t'es devenu un vrai puzzle humain…

Riku eut un hoquet d'écœurement. Même son cœur semblait vouloir se barrer de son enveloppe, cognant à vive allure entre les barreaux étroits de sa cage thoracique.

─ Est-ce que tu…pourrais…m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? articula t-il d'une voix rauque, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Vanitas lui raconta sa chute en détails, mimant sobrement le tout en omettant de préciser à quel point _il avait eu envie de le goûter_ tout au long du processus de sauvetage.

Cette partie de la malédiction commençait à le rendre sérieusement timbré.

─ Et là j'étais en train de conclure que ta faiblesse, Riku, était cette sorte de pourrissement progressif qui va sûrement réduire considérablement ton espérance de vie dans les prochaines heures. J'espère sérieusement que le Bon Dieu va avoir une bonne idée pour nous libérer de cette malédiction, parce que sinon on est pas dans la merde.

Riku contempla tour à tour la bouillie de rouge cru qu'il était devenu, la vitesse ahurissante à laquelle son épiderme noircissait et la figure blême de Vanitas. Malgré la remarque sarcastique, la situation semblait en effet nécessiter un petit miracle…

─ Depuis quand tu crois au Bon Dieu, toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Vanitas le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la boule.

─ Et toi tu m'expliques comment tu peux faire de l'humour à un moment pareil ?

Riku, pour toute réponse, lui adressa son air le plus mystérieux.

─ Je viens d'avoir une idée, Van'. Une idée folle, certes, mais à la hauteur de notre problème actuel.

Vanitas haussa un sourcil dubitatif, appuyant la profondeur de son orbite.

─ Le Riku que je connais serait en train de se lancer dans une interminable introspection physique et mentale. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Riku fit la moue devant la remarque avant de reporter son attention sur sa carcasse. A ce stade de gangrène il ne ressentait même plus la douleur, ce qui constituait au moins une bonne nouvelle. Et puis, il était relativement heureux que Vanitas s'inquiète pour lui.

─ Alors, ton plan ?

Riku se déplia en claquant des dents, avant de désigner ses membres éparpillés du doigt.

─ Donnes moi ce que tu peux trouver.

Vanitas se demanda quelle sorte de rêve il était en train de faire lorsqu'il rapprocha les morceaux raides et sanglants de leur propriétaire, qui les récupéra avec une grimace dégoûtée. Puis, plongeant ses doigts dans la terre grasse, Riku ferma les yeux.

La terre du marais, abreuvée par son sang, était imprégnée d'une odeur d'humus et de magie. Frémissant sous ses ongles, elle grouillait d'une vie prodigieuse, condensée d'essence mystique et de pouvoirs millénaires. Lentement, il la caressa du plat de la paume et récupéra le liquide écarlate s'échappant de son bras, traçant d'un même mouvement les seuls glyphes de nécromancie qu'il connaissait.

─ Arcane vingt et un, sens élémentaire. _Primus veni de corpore, cum funus mundum venisti de. **Primum corpora.**_

A ces mots le sol se mit à trembler, comme respirant à pleins poumons, et le sang du symbole disparu dans l'herbe vermeille, aspiré. Ses membres, quittant leur état d'inertie, retournèrent alors se souder à ses os dans un craquement monstrueux. Apparurent ensuite muscles et ligaments, se nouant les uns aux autres à découvert, palpitants, frissonnants d'une ardeur brûlante, fusionnés dans une violence telle qu'ils arrachèrent à Riku un long cri de douleur. Il sembla à Vanitas que la parcelle d'herbe trempée était devenue le théâtre d'un bal d'épouvante, peau et moelle se liant dans un même combat pour faire disparaitre plaies et nécroses, des bouts de torse et de jambes animés tournoyants autour de lui jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée. Certains même sortaient de terre en fragments, spongieux d'un liquide clair, pour venir boucher les trous béants ouverts dans l'espace de ses dents, se mélangeant à sa propre enveloppe de djinn désincarné.

Offert ainsi à cet univers de souffrance, les deux amis parvinrent à couvrir les cris atroces de Scylla, tordus dans le processus à la manière de marionnettes hurlantes.

Fumant de toute part, Riku hallucinait. Ce sortilège, il ne l'avait jamais maitrisé. **Primum corpora** constituait en effet une partie de ses cours de préparations pour son DUT de nécromancie : un sort venu des tréfonds du monde des Morts, qui n'aurait jamais dû être mis en pratique sans la surveillance d'un dernière année. Rampant au sol, le couturé entendait son cœur ronfler dans sa poitrine, le sang jaillir de ses oreilles en fontaine, son nez empli d'une fragrance acide qui lui brûlait l'intérieur du corps comme si celui-ci eut été piqué mille fois d'aiguilles empoisonnées.

L'espace tournait, tournait, tournait, oppressant ses sens et sa vue, déformant les bras étirés de Vanitas devant lui, étouffant sa cage thoracique d'un long souffle coupé au couteau.

En face de lui, ledit Vanitas paraissait possédé. Les lèvres couvertes de rouge, il tentait d'attraper tout ce qui passait à sa portée pour le fourrer goulûment dans sa bouche, aspirant avec voracité liquide et peau, vers et os, sans distinction de matière et de forme. Son univers entier s'était changé en festin macabre, lui faisant miroiter une satiété factice qui ne le comblerait jamais, accentuant encore le nœud stérile entre ses côtes et son dos.

Enfin, après ce qui leur parut une éternité, la souffrance lancinante qui les taraudait cessa. Envolée comme la pluie après un coup de vent, elle les laissa amorphes, écrasés, les paupières lourdes de torpeur, à se regarder fébrilement dans la peur d'un retour de frappe. Sonné, Riku tandis sa main droite devant lui : sa paume, fraîchement reconstituée, vient rencontrer celle de Vanitas, qu'il serra d'un mouvement pétrifié.

─ V-van ?

Son vis-à-vis claqua des dents, réalisant avec stupeur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Avec une lenteur mécanique, le visage crispé d'écœurement, il cracha ce qui lui restait dans la bouche, envoyant au diable cette forme immonde baignant dans sa salive avant de déclarer d'un ton menaçant :

─ Plus jamais, Riku. Si tu refais ça je te jure que je viens t'arracher la langue dans ton sommeil pour te la faire bouffer. Plus jamais.

Riku, qui avait commencé à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres, se mura dans un silence glacé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, et il se dit qu'il devait en être de même pour Vanitas. On ne revenait jamais indemne d'une invocation de nécromancie, il le savait. Et il avait été complétement stupide de ne pas en mesurer les risques, et encore moins les conséquences. Quel con.

De nouveau debout, les muscles tremblants, Vanitas et Riku échangèrent finalement un regard ahuri en observant les alentours. Le marais semblait avoir dissipé toute trace de magie noire, revenu à son état d'origine comme si de rien n'était. La lune brillait, Scylla achevait ses plaintes, les grillons chantaient.

Seul le physique de Riku, rendu à sa condition de créature de Frankenstein fragmentaire, semblait avoir subi quelques changements notables.

─ Dis-moi que je pourris moins vite, marmonna ce dernier entre ses dents, comme une prière, tandis qu'ils repartaient en claudiquant vers l'internat.

Vanitas, dont les ongles s'enfonçaient dans son épaule, leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Dis moi que Xion a trouvé une solution, où je serais jamais plus mort qu'on l'a été aujourd'hui.

Un silence plana entre eux, grave, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce que Vanitas venait de dire. C'était comme si on venait de leur ôter quelque chose, à tous les deux. Un sentiment inexplicable était venu tordre leur ventre et leur piquer les yeux comme une évidence, ouvrant dans leur poitrine un vide irremplaçable, un néant de manque qu'il turent l'un et l'autre car n'en sachant plus la raison véritable.

Enfin, alors qu'ils franchissaient la grande porte du bâtiment après dix minutes de marche, Riku se risqua à poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

─ Au fait, Van'…

─ Ouais ?

─ C'est qui déjà, Xion ?

…

─ _Corporis dissimulant metamorphosi perfectum_. _Corporis dissimulant perf_ … Ah, merde !

Voilà des heures que Xion se répétait la formule en boule, sans pouvoir la prononcer. Elle se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ne pas pouvoir faire correctement ses recherches, être bousculée sans être reconnue à la bibliothèque, être incapable de toucher ses propres affaires, ses manuels, son ordinateur, quand la vie de ses amis en dépendait… elle avait l'horrible impression d'être d'une flagrante inutilité.

Pire encore, tout cela lui donnait l'impression de ne plus exister.

Mais elle tenait bon. La culpabilité la frappait comme un fouet de fer lorsqu'elle se sentait sur le point d'abandonner, alors elle s'était mis en tête de trouver des techniques pour palier à sa faiblesse du toucher : si elle ne pouvait pas feuilleter ses manuels, elle pouvait au moins demander aux autres de l'aider.

Ainsi la brune avait-elle recruté la lunatique Naminé, qui avait été a des années lumières de remettre en doute son « très joli costume de fantôme. » Celle-ci, posée en tailleur au milieu de sa chambre, tournait les pages pour elle sans faire le moindre commentaire déplacé, et elle la remerciait mentalement pour ça.

─ Et celui-ci ? Questionna la blonde de sa voix douce en montrant une formule.

Xion regarda par-dessus son épaule puis secoua la tête.

─ Non. Regardes sur le site.

Naminé obéis sagement, repoussant sa robe de Dame Blanche derrière elle avant de scruter l'écran à ses côtés. Il faisait nuit noire et seule Xion éclairait la pièce de sa luminescence spectrale, les yeux perdus dans le vide en face d'elle, l'air dévasté.

Soudain, après un long moment, Naminé s'exclama :

─ Je sais !

Xion sursauta.

─ Quoi ? Quoi ?

La blonde s'était levée pour tirer son téléphone portable de sa poche. Rapidement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier puis montra le résultat de sa recherche à Xion, qui n'en cru pas ses yeux.

─ Mon frère Roxas, expliqua Naminé, traine souvent avec un type plus vieux que lui. L'autre jour ils m'ont jeté un sort et je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que dessiner jusqu'à ce que le grand type vienne vers moi et crie…

Sur l'écran blanc qu'elle lui montrait, Xion pus lire en petits caractères :

 _« Desine ! »_

Naminé sourit.

─ J'ai trouvé ça très ironique, vu que j'avais passé ma journée à gribouiller. Tu vois ? Ca sonne pareil, mais ça veut juste dire : _Stop !_

Xion écarquilla grand les yeux, avant de se précipiter pour serrer Naminé dans ses bras. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put que la traverser.

─ Pourquoi ne pas pas tester la formule maintenant ? demanda la blonde en repoussant sa comparse avec un petit air amusé.

La brune lui sourit, reconnaissante. Naminé n'était pas si bête, elle avait deviné.

─ Tu as raison, chuchota-elle finalement. _Desineo_ !

La blonde, dans un cri, lâcha aussitôt son téléphone, qui tomba à terre avec fracas. Son visage déjà pâle à cause du maquillage se décomposa, et elle s'écroula au sol, inerte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Riku et Vanitas pénètrent dans la pièce, essoufflés. Xion, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement, leur jeta un regard vif avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. La blonde, comme frappée par la foudre, semblait raide, évanouie. Morte… ?

Riku se précipita vers elle, bousculant Xion qui retint un hoquet.

─ Vanitas ? Tu crois que c'est elle, Xion ? Vient m'aider, on dirait qu'elle fait un arrêt !

─ J'sais pas, rétorqua le noiraud en passant l'encadrement, lévitant vers son camarade. C'est le nom qu'y a marqué sur la porte. Hypothermie ? On se les gèle, ici.

Xion se glaça. Tout allait trop vite. Elle avait la formule, ses amis étaient là, Naminé allait se réveiller. Il le fallait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait cet horrible sentiment que les choses ne tournaient pas rond ? Que ce n'était pas comme ça que tout aurait dû se passer ?

Elle s'approcha, agitant les mains en l'air, parlant aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait.

─ Eh ho, les gars ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez trouvé la faiblesse de Riku ? Naminé et moi, on a trouvé la formule pour arrêter tout ça il faut juste…

Elle fit un pas en avant. On l'ignora.

Elle gesticula devant eux.

Rien.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Avec horreur, Xion se rémora ses derniers mots, figée de stupeur.

« _Desineo_. »

 _Cesser. Cesser d'exister._

Naminé était morte. Elle l'avait tué. Mais la formule devait l'avoir touchée aussi alors… ?

Soudain, Xion comprit. Elle était déjà morte sous cette forme, transformée en un fantôme, un spectre, un esprit. Le sort prononcé venait simplement de supprimer toute trace de son existence de la mémoire de ses amis.

Elle s'effondra. S'ils l'avaient oublié, alors ils ne devaient certainement plus se rappeler comment avait débuté la nuit. Ils allaient sans doute crever de leur faiblesse devant elle, incapable de comprendre pourquoi leurs corps s'étaient changés ainsi.

Impuissante, elle les regarda saisir le téléphone de Naminé pour appeler la sécurité.

Dans son esprit étaient en train de germer les graines de la folie.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Elle ne pouvait rester seule à observer ce macabre spectacle. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Tremblante, Xion ouvrit la bouche avant que ses amis ne s'enfuient, impatients d'aller effrayer les premières années du dortoir, se forçant à ignorer le trou noir qui obscurcissait leur esprit à propos de la soirée depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

 _Xion_ allait être prise en charge, pas vrai ? Autant attendre devant que la sécurité vienne la récupérer. Au fait, sympa ton costume. T'es sûr que c'est un costume ? Fais pas chier. Ca à l'air pas mal vrai quand même. J'ai dû faire un truc pour lui donner cet effet.

La brune, qui les observait discuter, se mit à rire, puis à pleurer.

Enfin le mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, fatal, cruel, infernal. Idiot.

 _« Desineo. »_

Xion vit ses amis tomber, comme Naminé juste avant eux. Elle espérait qu'ils viendraient bientôt la rejoindre.

A bien y réfléchir, cet Halloween était sans doute le pire qu'elle ait jamais passé. Et puis surtout, c'était le dernier qu'elle ne ferait jamais. En le réalisant, Xion se maudit, puis referma la bouche.

 _Jamais plus elle ne referait Halloween._

Xion se mit à rire de désespoir. L'idée même la faisait frissonner.

En fait, jamais plus elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'attendre, à des lieux de vivre et mourir.

La phrase résonna longtemps jusque dans sa tête, comme une malédiction.

 _Jamais plus_.


End file.
